1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld communication device having a shiftable pivot structure slideably and pivotably interconnecting a base and a cover of the handheld communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices are gadgets that are portable and small in size, for example, mobile phone, pocket Personal Computer (pocket PC), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or portable Personal Computer (portable PC), are all classified. Thus handheld electronic devices have become one of the most popular high-tech commercial products for convenience, effectiveness, as well as better quality of mobile communication are brought in the fields of wireless communication and Internet.
FIG. 1 is a stereogram showing a conventional flip-cover handheld electronic device having a pivot structure 130 pivotably interconnecting a cover 110 and a base 120 thereof. The handheld electronic device in the shown example is a mobile phone. The cover 110 comprises a pivot shaft 112, whereas the base 120 comprises a pair of corresponding pivot joints 124 and 126 engaging with the ends of the pivoting shaft 112, so that the cover 110 is able to pivot relative to the base 120. When a user lifts up the cover 110, a display screen 114 on the cover 110 shows all talk functions, whereas the user may press the numerical keypad 122 or other functional keys, or answer calls to make conversation with the other party. Thus, the cover 110 not only protects the display screen from inexpectant external impact, but also miniaturizes the size of mobile phone so as to keep up with the current trend for portable products.
Note that one disadvantage of deploying this fixed pivot structure 130 is that the pivoting shaft 112 is exposed when the cover 110 is closed so that the pivoting shaft 112 is vulnerable regarding external impact. Once the pivoting shaft 112 is critically damaged, a user can no longer flip open the cover 110 to conduct talk function. In addition, the exposure of the pivoting shaft 112 outside the cover 110 and the base 120 as well degrades neatness and aesthetics of appearance.